Last Dance
by bigboi212
Summary: Last Dance of the year a memory that will last forever what will happen at this dance  Shinji x Asuka


** The Last dance **

Yo Kensuke and Shinji have you heard of the upcoming dance on the 27th. Touji said.

me and Kensuke replied. So who do you plan on taking to the dance guys?

Well Imma ask the moe girl from 2-E, I believe her name is Misty. Oh you mean that purple hair

girl with nice assets the one with C-cup breast, Nice said. How about you Shinji, who

are you taking to the dance. Im not going to the dance. I answered. Shinji you idiot you know

how important this dance is I heard from the Kids that graduated last year that there were alot

of relationships that started there. Don't let one of the most important day in any teenagers life

go to waste man. Alright, alright I'll go. I replied. Anyway, Touji who do you plan to take to

the dance on the 27th. I asked. Well I'm going to ask that sexy blonde girl in 2-B I believe her

name was Anna. Touji said. Well what the hell are the three stooges discussing now,Wait... let

me guess its a perverted conversation you pervs were discussing. Asuka said. Well if you must

know spawn of satan we were discussing the last dance that is coming up on the

fired back. Who would want to go out with you stooges. Asuka replied back with the fiery

enthusiasm and authority she was notoriously known for. Well if you want to know red demon

I'm going to ask Anna from said. Misty from class 2-E Kensuke said. And what about

you the invincible third child. Asuka boasted sarcastically. "...Rei...".I replied. Ha this

is a must see the Dumb Jock, Machine Geek and The Low self esteem Eva pilot." Asuka said.

Who the hell will ask out the spawn of satan anyway, and if they did they'll probably killed them

selves when they got fired back. SMACK! Was all I heard before Asuka sat down

as Touji turned around i saw hand print across his face. She's truly a bitch, whats her problem

she must be on her period or said. SMACK!SMACK! This time I heard 2

smacks that happened simutaneously from what sounds like touji's direction. When I looked up

I saw both Asuka and Hikari walk back and along with the first hand print on his face he also had

another duo hand prints on his face.

**At the end of the Day.**

I'm going to the arcade anyone coming. Touji said. Yeah. Me and Kensuke replied.

Well, Well,Well what do we have here, the stooges going to do perverted things with

each other. Asuka boasted. Well if you must know we're going to the arcade. touji said.

Well let's go said.

**Asuka's Pov**

(Hikari Horaki's Residence)

Hey Hikari have you heard of the dance thats coming up this thursday. I said.

Yea Asuka and i already have someone in mind that I want to go to the dance with.

Hikari said. Who is he? Asuka asked curiously. said. Um...hold on for a

minute, I could've sworned that you just said that idiot's name. Well Asuka, I know that

even though he's a slight hot-headed I know deep down inside that he has a gentle side

to him. What about you Asuka from what I heard from trisha it seems that shinji is

going to ask Ayanami out. Why should I care that the baka is going to ask out

wondergirl, they're perfect for each other, the weirdo and the "invincible shiniji". You

need to give Shinji the opportunity to try Asuka. You put him down before he even get

the chance to be the person you want. If you ask me Asuka I think you and shinji make a

good couple, but that's just me. Ha ha you are funny Hikari me and shinji, you really

believe that. If you are going to ask shinji to the dance than i think you should do it now

since he's already more comfortable with ayanami anyway.

Why should I ask the baka out he's a weak perv who has no backbone whatsoever.

We both know me and you asuka that you've always had feelings for shinji you can't

fool me. I do not hikari.

Asuka be honest with yourself I know you're lying what's wrong with asking him out

he's a nice person after all it can hurt to try.

Ugh -groan- oh alright I'll try but promise me you'll try

your best to ask the idiot out because i heard he plans to ask out anna from 2-B.

You serious asuka? Yeah I am so both off us have to try our best.

**Day Of the Dance**

As I walked into the class room I saw touji and kensuke seated at the usually seats. So

did anyone one of you have any luck. I said. well only one did. touji said. Well I got a

date for the dance. kensuke said. Sorry that Anna had a date already man. kensuke

apologized. No its okay, I'm still going to go anyway, chances are that there

will be other single ladies at the dance. What about you shinji did you ask Ayanami out.

Touji said. No but I'm going to ask today. I said.

**End of the Day**

Hey Rei can I talk to you for a moment. I said. What is it Ikari. Rei said. Well I am

wondering would you go to the dance with me tonight. I said. You mean that event that

people go and celebrate a major achievement that has happened. Rei said. Yeah do you

want to go with me?I said. I am sorry Ikari but i have a synch test with Doctor Akagi so I

can't go. Rei said. Its okay. I lied.

Few minutes till dance.(In front of the Gymnasium)

Well guess I dont have a date well might've as well go in. I said. As I went in I saw Touji

and Kensuke with his girlfriend Misty with the sky mist blue dress sitting at the table.

Sup man , what happend where's Ayanami? Kensuke asked.

She couldn't come because she had test with Akagi.

I said. Well that's a bummer shinji, anyway there is alot of hot available females lets

leave these two new couples Kensuke and Misty alone and meet up with some

said. Alright I said. When me and touji was about to talk to some random

females, out of the door that lead outside Asuka and hikari came, Asuka with the vulgar

very sexy revealing seductive red dress and Hikari with the Bold but brown dress that

showed alittle of her B-cup Cleaveage. I dont know about Shinji but I am sweating

cannonballs. Touji thought. Wow it looks like Touji is about to past the hell out any

moment. I thought. Hello ladies. I said. I heard music start to play, slow dance music,

the type of music that can get any girl lost in a ecstatic fantasy. As the song played

Hikari walked up to Touji and asked. "May i have this dance". "Um... Sure." Touji

replied. As the two of them left it was only me and Asuka and each moment i looked at

her i couldn't help but stare. "See something you like Shinji". Asuka said. "Yes

something very beautiful". I that wasnt suppose to come out my mouth.I

thought. Hey Shinji you mind dancing with said."...um...of...course."

I said cautiously. This is still something new to me Asuka so please excuse me if I'm

a little cautious.I said. Its alright Shinji i understand after all i insulted you so much.

Asuka replied. As the song continued I found out the space between me her start to

disappear til the point where me and her were touching each other, her C-Cup breast

pressed up against my chest sent a surge through my entire body. Shinji, right now

you dancing with me feels real good.

I don't know why i didn't try to get close to you before, to have someone

important in your life like this makes you feel like you can take on anything and

everything. Asuka said. What are you trying to say Asuka? I said. Im trying to say

that I...I...love you Shinji and i think Im in love with you as well. Asuka confessed.

I just hope that you can forgive me for all the times i bashed on you and put you down

and hopefully return my feelings, but if you dont want to then I'll

said. I(when i start my sentence it look like she was preparing to cry) forgive you Asuka

and I too believe that Im in love with you.I said. Thank said tightening her

grip on me. As the song played the distance between me and asuka's faces disappeared

as well til our lips were touching she open her mouth and force her tounge in my mouth

where it had a custody battle for my mouth. As we seperate we look deep into each

other eyes and hugged each other tighter afraid that if we let each other go then the

other will disappear forever. As I look over to where touji and hikari was at I saw that he

had receive some surprising info as well and as he look towards my direction I mouthed

the words thank you to him for convincing me to come to the dance. I look over to

where kensuke and misty was at and saw he was having a good time as well. Touji was

right. I thought. This is the most important day of my life and I will most definitely

remember this for the rest of my life.


End file.
